


When Dragons Soar Alone

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the events of Canth's fall through the biggest pair's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dragons Soar Alone

Mnementh stretched his neck over Ramoth's, both with wings tucked close as they remained on the sun-warmed rocks. They each turned a multi-faceted eye skyward, up to the ledge where Canth rested. It was heartening to see him there, out of the weyr, though disconcerting to see his brown hide still swathed in linens. Dragon memory was dim, but neither the gold nor the bronze would soon forget the near loss they had all suffered.

They knew vaguely the Harper Girl, the one Monarth had found, had already written a song. The fire lizards who came to visit sometimes trilled the mournful melody when they saw Canth. And when they saw Brekke, they all grew very, very quiet, no matter how Grall or Berd tried to cheep at them. It was Brekke's driving need to save F'nor, to save Canth that had uprooted every dragon, every fire lizard in Pern to catch the brown dragon. For the life of this generation now living, Brekke would never be alone, even if they had not been able to save her Wirenth

The largest bronze to ever live favored his queen with a blue green eye. The time or fear and mourning was past, he felt. Now, they had to move forward, to help the Weyr recover. Ramoth's answering thought told her mate that the next mating flight would be early…every early. Another look up to Canth, and both exhaled warmly, feeling the tight bond of F'nor and Brekke, the one between Lessa and F'lar. There was no doubt that would be the best medicine for all involved to either dragon.


End file.
